Early Works: The X Chronicles: Days of Inception
by Cityracer
Summary: The second title in the X Chronicles. Raditz returns to Earth to confirm his vision about having a son. His vision was correct, now we follow Masuto in his Adventures.
1. Intro

**Note: This is one of my first stories. My future stories will actually be planned out and hopefully read by a Beta.**

**Intro**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ**

**Author Notes: Read Dawn of Fate first or you may be lost. Also, Inception means beginning.**

**Last Time:**

Raditz went to Earth to get Kakarot (Goku) for a mission. However, just before he landed, Vegeta contacted him and said that Kakarot was not needed, for the planet they were going to purge was destroyed. Raditz was close, so he decided to go anyway. He knew it could be months before a new mission and had time.

When he arrived, he noticed that humans seemed to be similar to Saiyans, physically anyway. He always dreamed of defeating Vegeta and becoming the new leader of the team. He decided that if he were to have a child, he could realize his dreams much sooner. So, he decided to see if a hybrid could be created and went after the nearest cluster of powers.

When he got to the city, he did a biology comparison to check his theory. The comparison confirmed his theory. He also knew that it would be smarter to blend in and trick someone. He killed a man, took his clothes and his truck. He went into the City's library to conduct research.

The same day, Vegeta contacted Raditz and said they are going to purge a planet near where Raditz was, and to wait there, they'd be there in 3 months. Raditz now had 3 months to make it work. That night, Raditz had a dream about him and his Future Child fighting Vegeta. He didn't see what his Child would look like. The battle seemed like a sure win for Raditz and his Future Child, when Vegeta's power rose to extreme heights and defeated them both.

For the next month, he continued his research and had more and more Vivid visions. Then, his scouter picked up a decent power and he chased after it, so he could have some fun. The source of power was Yamacha. Right as the battle started, Raditz was sent into a vision. A vision of his own death. When he was out of the vision, it had been 20 minutes and he was greatly damaged.

In the end, Yamcha was victorious. Raditz had another vision, this one of Kakarot defeating Frieza. Raditz woke up 3 days later in the hospital. Yamcha was there and explained what had happened. Raditz stayed in the hospital for a few more days and Yamcha stayed with him. They had some conversations and when they went their separate ways, they had became friends.

Raditz had another vision, this one of his father. Now he had an understanding of why he's been having these visions. Another month past, he hadn't really had any visions. Now, he decided to put his plan into place. He had one month left, not very much time at all.

A month past and he had one more day to succeed. Convinced he wasn't going to complete it, for the first time he got drunk. The next day, he woke up in an unfamiliar bed. He didn't remember what had happened. He went to his pod and got ready to leave, when he got one last vision. He now knew he succeeded, for this vision was the clearest of them all, it was of his son.

***One Year Later***

"I finally get to see my son," Raditz said to himself anxiously. He completed his mission with Vegeta and Nappa, now he was on his way back to earth to meet his son, if his vision was correct, that is. He landed nearby where he landed the first time. "Now to see if that vision was correct," Raditz mumbled.

He pushed a button on his scouter multiple times, until it got to the mode to only detect Saiyans. "Let's see, power level 20 about 35 miles away. So, that part of my vision was correct, let's see if the other part is correct as well," Raditz thought aloud. He put his old disguise on and headed toward the power.

He arrived and immediately recognized the same old, worn out building. It even had the same, putrid odor lingering in the air. Raditz pretty much figured that he would have to raise the child with the mother. He didn't like the idea, but he had to be realistic about it. He then proceeded to knock on the door.

When the door opened, he saw the same woman as before and she held a baby with a tail in her arms. Raditz's vision was correct, he did succeed, he did have a son, and his son looked the same as in his vision. Before he could say a word, the woman cut him off. "Well, I never thought I'd see you again," she said, "Good thing too, because this is your son and I don't want him. I named him Masuto and he's all yours."

She quickly handed Raditz the baby and shut the door. Raditz just sat there stunned for a few seconds. This contradicted everything he learned on the subject. He didn't know if he should be angered at her, because she didn't want the child, or glad that now he could raise his child the way he wanted to.

"Nothing can change it now," he thought. Now, he needed a place to raise his son. He took to the skies looking for a suitable place. He quickly spotted an abandon shack about 25 miles from the city. He landed to check it out. It needed some work, but he did have about 150,000 Zeni left over from last time.

He decided that they would stay at a hotel for now, until he could fix up that old shack. He hired people to fix up the shack. After 3 weeks, it was restored and furnished. He took his child to shack to raise him. It wasn't much of anything, but it was enough. It had 2 rooms and a small bathroom.

One room had a small kitchen (Sink, some counter space, and an oven), 2 windows, a table with chairs, ceiling lights, and a couch. The other room had two beds, a dresser, a lamp and an armor cabinet. The bathroom was just a toilet and a sink. In about a year, Raditz could start his son's training. He almost felt as if an adventure was about to begin and these were the Days of Inception.

**Author Notes: So, what do you think so far?**


	2. Part 1

**Chapter 1: Inception**

**Disclaimer: The DB Franchise isn't under my ownership, sorry.**

**Author Notes: From now on The story is focusing on Raditz's Son, Masuto.**

***3 1/2 Years Later***

"Time for some food," Masuto thought aloud. His father was away in space with Vegeta and Nappa. Masuto began his daily routine. First, he had get some food. Just like most Saiyans, Masuto eats a lot He climbed the cliff that hanged over the pond nearby his house. He then jumped into the deep pond. About 5 minutes later, he came out with a fish 4 times his size.

He laid the wood for a fire and gathered the dried grass to help it burn. He started the fire and put the fish on a stick over it to cook the fish. "Now, while that's cooking, I can train," Masuto said to himself. He went over to the steep rock walls and began his training.

Masuto had short, spiky black hair(moderately spiky, not super spiky). His facial features are a mixture of Raditz's and Bardock's. He had a light tan skin tone and of course, he has a tail. He wears a white, sleeveless shirt and jean pants.

Like most Saiyans, he has the love for fighting. However, unlike most(not all) Saiyans, Masuto doesn't enjoy killing the innocent and will try to protect them as much as he can. His pride is also less then most Saiyans. Its higher then an average human's, but nowhere near as high as pure Saiyans, not even close.

He has a pretty intense training routine. First, he climbs a 3000ft. 90* rock wall with a 2 ton boulder(4,000lbs, 1814.4kg) tied around him. Then, he hops on the tops of trees with a smaller 300lb rock tied to his back. After, he runs several miles with the same rock on his back.

He made the routine himself, all of it designed to increase Endurance. This wasn't even his entire day, this was just before breakfast. "Whew, what a workout," Masuto said, "Time for breakfast." In a matter of minutes, the entire fish was gone. "Now on to more training," Masuto thought. He soon smelt a bad odor and realized he needed a bath. After he cleaned up, he continued training. With a 500lb rock on his back, he does 250,000 push-ups or more. After that, he uses as much of his ki as he can without passing out, pushing it more and more each day. This is all done before 10 A.M.

Normally, he has more training. However, today was Saturday and every Saturday, Masuto goes to the city. He put on a shirt with sleeves and headed into the city. Every Time, Masuto goes to park called Rotary Park, to watch a baseball game where the players are usually 10-16 years old.

**Chapter 2: Baseball**

Today when Masuto arrived, he noticed that they were one short of a full game. As Masuto sat in the viewing area, a fight broke out. One team complained that they were one player short and the other was complaining, because they just wanted to play. Just before the fight turned physical, the leader of one of the teams noticed Masuto sitting alone in the stands.

"Hey, you, come here for a minute," He said. Masuto listened and went up to the much older boy. "Do you know how to play baseball?" The boy asked. "I've never played, but I've seen it enough to know how," replied Masuto. "Ok, one more question," stated the boy, "would you like to play?" "Sure," Masuto replied.

So, the game went on for a while, until eventually, it was Masuto's turn to hit the ball. He grabbed a wooden bat and stood up to the plate. (My baseball terms are most likely incorrect).

Masuto was very nervous. "It's one thing to watch, another to actually play," Masuto thought to himself. He wasn't scared, he trained that, but he was so nervous, he was shaking. "Strike one," the umpire yelled. Masuto was so lost in thought, he didn't even see it coming.

The ball was thrown again and Masuto swung. He hit the ball so hard, the bat cracked. In a matter of seconds, the ball disappeared into the sky. Suddenly, all of Masuto's nervousness became confidence. He had hit a homerun.

The game went on and eventually, Masuto's team switched to outfield. Masuto decided to stay near the fence. Not very many balls came his way. Then, the other team's star player came out. The game was currently a tie at 2-2, but the bases were loaded and they were going for a 4 run lead.

The player hit the ball and it looked like a sure homerun. Masuto saw the ball coming his way and jumped high into the air. He easily caught the ball. Everyone else was completely speechless and stunned. They didn't snap out of it, until Masuto threw the ball infield.

The game went on and soon, it was the bottom of the ninth. Masuto was up to bat. His team was down 14-15. 2 outs and one other player was on third base. He grabbed the bat and went up to the plate. The ball came and Masuto hit it. However, he was too early and the ball didn't go too far.

Masuto ran slow enough that they can still see him, but he still looked pretty fast. He rounded second when they picked up the ball. They threw it about the time he was rounding third. He ran towards home and slid hoping to make it.

They caught the ball and Masuto was turned around backwards and unsure if he made it. "Safe," someone shouted. Masuto turned his head around and saw that the only part of him on the base was his tail. His team had one the game. After the team's short celebration, it was 12:30 and Masuto went to a restaurant to buy a meal.

**Author Notes: This chapter was mainly filler, it will start to pick up soon, read and review.**


	3. Part 2

**Chapter 3: Serious Showdown**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DB.**

**Author Notes: I need names of planets, and names for Good and Evil, Male and Female.**

Masuto always goes to buffets, because anywhere else, the bill would be way to high. At a normal restaurant, it would cost at least 100,000 zeni, at the buffet, its only 50 zeni. Everyone else was staring at Masuto, they were astonished by the rate he was eating. To Masuto, It's only normal, in fact his Father eats even more.

In the end, he ate the equivalent to 28 meals. One thing that Masuto always wondered was why Saiyans need so much food. A Saiyan would die of hunger way sooner then a human would. Everyone was still staring at Masuto until he went out the door.

Masuto then realized he only had 10,000 zeni left. So, he looked around for a street fight that offers a prize. "Beat this fighter and win 100,000 zeni, all you need is 10,000 zeni to try," Said a man in a suit. Masuto quickly found the direction of man's voice.

He heard someone say, "no way anyone will accept the challenge." Masuto knows that only a few people have decent powers. The scouter his father gave him shows that the highest power is under 600. So, Masuto had nothing to worry about.

"I'll fight," Said Masuto. Everyone started laughing. Then the guy in the suit asked, "Do you even have the entry fee?" "Of course I do," Replied Masuto. The crowd laughed again. Masuto paid the entry fee and got ready to fight . "You go first," the fighter said. "Ok, but watch out," replied Masuto.

Masuto decided to drag out the fight all little bit. First, he purposely missed a punch. The fighter then came at Masuto. Masuto decided to let the fighter hit him a few times. "Give up yet?" asked the fighter. "No way," replied Masuto.

He decided to end the fight then and there. The fighter punched Masuto, but just before he hit Masuto, Masuto dodged and seemed to disappear. He reappeared behind the fighter and kicked him in the back of the neck. The fighter was defeated. Masuto collected his winnings.

He was walking down the street, counting his money, when he bumped into someone. He looked up to see who he hit. He was surprised at what he saw. This person was partially human, partially robotic. He was a cyborg. He wore a pink robe-like thing that said 'Kill You!' on the back.

"You've ran into the wrong person, boy," said the cyborg, "My name is Mercenary Tao and I'm going to kill you." Tao then noticed that Masuto had a tail. "You don't happen to be related to Goku?" asked Tao. "Who's Goku?" replied Masuto. "He's the reason I had to become a cyborg," Tao retorted, "now that I know your not related to him, I know I've beaten you already." "Don't be so sure," replied Masuto.

"Why you little," said Tao angrily. He came at Masuto with all he had. He hit him in the gut, kicked him into the air, and slammed him into the ground. "That's what happens to big mouths," said Tao. Masuto got up and dusted himself off. "So, that's all you've got. Well, since you're a murderer for hire, I don't have to hold back," said Masuto.

Tao stood there shaking. "How did you survive that?" asked Tao. "Easy, my power level is much higher than yours," replied Masuto. He took a fighting stance, then charged at Tao. Tao managed to dodge the first few, but shortly after was hit, hard. "How could this be happening again!" Tao yelled.

"Maybe if you trained more," replied Masuto. "Don't mock me!" Tao Screamed as he launched another attack at Masuto. He punched as fast as he possibly could, but Masuto easily dodged every attack. Furious, Tao had to think fast. "I bet you can't fly," said Tao as he took to the air, "As long as I stay up here, you can't hurt me."

"Oh really," Masuto retorted as he also took to the sky, matching Tao's height. "Darn you!" shouted Tao. Masuto then shot a Ki blast at Tao and it hit. Tao then lunged at Masuto. However, Masuto grabbed Tao's hand. He then pulled his hand right off.

"Looks like your not very handy anymore," said Masuto. Tao surprised Masuto by making a knife blade come out of where his hand was. He put a deep slash into Masuto's right arm. Masuto dropped Tao's hand, due to the shock of the situation. "Can you really only get surprise attacks to hit?" asked Masuto.

Blood was now dripping from his wound. "Its the best way to get the job done," replied Tao. "All it shows is that you're a coward," retorted Masuto. That frustrated Tao. He came at Masuto with the blade, but Masuto kicked the blade causing it to break. "That's the second time this has broken!" yelled Tao. "Oh well," replied Masuto. "I'm unstoppable!" Tao screamed. "Don't get your circuits in a bunch," said Masuto. "Now you've done it, now your dead!" yelled Tao. He came at high speeds towards Masuto. Attempting to hit him with everything he had.

He even got a few punches to hit. However, with one blow, Masuto hit Tao to the ground. "Ok, now I'm going use my secret weapon on you," yelled Tao. "What do you plan to do?" asked Masuto. "Oh, you'll see," replied Tao. Tao then took of his other hand. Using some aiming tool to target Masuto directly.

"Ready to die?" asked Tao. "Go ahead," replied Masuto. "Ok, but don't say I didn't warn you," shouted Tao, "Super Dodon Ray!" Masuto didn't have time to dodge and the blast hit him directly. "That's what happens when you mess with a superior," said Tao, "You pay the ultimate price." Tao then turned away to leave the battlefield.

**Author Notes: Well, that's what I've got so far, see you next time.**


	4. Part 3

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DB.**

The dust cleared and Masuto was still standing. "Hey Tao," said Masuto loudly, "sorry to disappoint you, but I'm still alive." Tao was stunned, "b…but that was my ultimate blast. Its only ever failed once!" "Then consider it failed twice," replied Masuto. Tao lost sight of Masuto. Masuto then appeared behind Tao and with a simple chop, defeated Tao.

"Your power is pretty good, but mine is much higher," Masuto said. "How could you be so powerful? Your just a little kid," replied Tao angrily, "This is an insult to me, I worked my entire life and still a child is more powerful then me." Tao barely managed to fly away with his injuries. Masuto went to the hospital to get his bleeding arm patched up.

The hospital took him immediately. They patched up his wound almost instantly. "That was some wound," exclaimed the doctor, "how does a kid like you get such an injury?" "I was in a fight against a cyborg," replied Masuto knowing the doctor wouldn't believe it.

"You've got a wild imagination," stated the doctor, "Also, why do you have a tail? That's not normal." "You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Masuto replied. The doctor didn't press the matter any further. Masuto was released the same day with a 2,500 Zeni bill.

Masuto went home to continue his daily training. He had only about 3 hours left of the day to train. He tied a 4 ton rock to himself and went swimming. He swam for the rest of the day and for a total of 1235 miles. "Now for dinner," Masuto thought to himself.

He worked up quite an appetite in his day of training. He ate a huge fish and three wild Turkeys in under 5 minutes(after cooking it). "That was delicious," Masuto said to himself. It was now 8:00 PM, his father had instructed him to go to sleep no later then 8:00 every day until he gets some special training.

"I wonder why I have to go to bed so early?" Masuto wondered aloud. He didn't think much of it, but he knew it had something to do with his tail and the moon, which his father said wasn't there when he first came to Earth. He looked into the sky and saw a very faint shadow of the moon. He went inside and quickly drifted asleep.

He started to dream. The area he was at appeared to be on Earth. He knew that he was dreaming, somehow he always did. He decided to explore this dream a little more. So, he took to the sky for a good look around. He could only fly down a small area, for it had walls on 3 of the sides.

He flew for about 15 minutes, until he came to a clearing. In the middle of the clearing was what looked like a fighting ring. He landed to see if the people in the dream could see him or not, they could not. In the ring, he saw some weird, green thing.

He saw one group that had a weird man that looks like he's a wannabe hero, a camera guy, a news reporter, and a few other weird looking people. Another group had serious looking fighters. Immediately, he recognized one that he saw in a picture, Prince Vegeta. Another was a tall, green creature, his father told him about this race, but he forgot the name.

Next to him was a kid with golden hair dressed the same way. For some reason, he felt a connection with the kid, even though he had never met him. After that, he saw a man with golden hair presumably the kid's father. Masuto also felt a connection with this man. "Why does it feel like I know those two? I've never met them before, what's going on?" Masuto thought to himself.

There were a few others, but he didn't have much time, before the thing in the ring said, "Its time." Then, there was a short fight on who goes first to battle the creature called Cell. Eventually it was decided, after a dramatic entrance, the first challenger would be a man with blond hair.

He stepped up into the ring to battle, but wasn't in for very long. Next, was a man with a weird iron mask. He attempted to last longer, but was defeated just as easy. Then, the last fighter from the first group stepped up. Masuto couldn't sense energies, but he knew this guy was weak. He came at Cell with all he had. Cell hit the man with his arm into a mountain.

Now, it was time for the real fighters. The man with golden hair stepped up for a battle. Masuto didn't really know what to expect. The battle started, but Masuto quickly lost track of the battle. "I've never seen such speed before," Masuto thought aloud. The battle continued to rage on.

The speed fighting suddenly stopped. The man with the gold hair was way above Cell. The gold hair man was taking a position for a special attack. "Ka Me!" he started. Everyone else was in disbelief. "Ha Me!" he continued. Now, everyone was yelling at him to stop or he'll destroy the planet.

Suddenly, he disappeared and reappeared just below Cell. "Ha!" he finished. A blue beam hit Cell directly. As far as Masuto knew, this battle was over. That was before the creature regenerated. Suddenly, everything went black and Masuto awoke.

He looked over to his clock, it was 1:00 A.M. He went to the bathroom, but then remembered his toilet was clogged. So, he went outside to relieve himself. After that, he went back to his small shack. However, just before he got back to his house, he looked up at the moon, it was full. He then transformed into his great ape form and lost all control.

**Author Notes: What do you think of this twist?**


	5. Part 4

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DB.**

"This just in, a giant ape monster has been spotted about 45 miles to the North West of South City." This was the message on all radio and TV stations. "The military has dispatched a massive force to bring down this beast before any real damage can be caused." The force had thousands of tanks, infantry, planes, and helicopters. They didn't know what they were getting themselves into.

"Ready, aim, fire!" shouted the general. The entire army fired at once. Ape Masuto was in the middle of smashing a dinosaur's head in, when they interrupted. Even in his normal form, bullets can't hurt Masuto, so this just made him angry. He threw the nearly dead dinosaur at the army.

"Use missiles!" yelled the general, "nothing's invincible." Even then, it had no effect. Masuto started to pick-up the air force and throw it at the ground forces. A blazing inferno was now burning. The air force was depleted and the ground troops lost half its force. "Use the acidic missiles!" the general ordered as a last ditch effort.

The first attack hit Masuto, the missile had no effect, but the acid did. The beast scream in pain. It wasn't as effective as it would be against other opponents, but it still caused slight damage. "Keep firing men!" said the general. The whole battle was intended to lure the beast as far away from the city as possible. Masuto already moved 20 miles on his own and the army managed to move him another 10 miles.

Only 5 acidic missiles hit before they pushed the already angry beast over the edge. With one mouth blast, Masuto extinguished the rest of the army. Now, Masuto is alone and still on a rampage. Suddenly, two space pods, one empty, passed just behind the beast before crashing/landing.

The one that contained a person, contained Raditz. "Great, he didn't listen," Raditz thought aloud. He used his scouter to determine Masuto's power level. "So, around 4,000 power level," Raditz said to himself, "looks like he's improved, but if I transform, my power will be 4,800."

So, Raditz did just that, his armor grew as well. In his ape form, his hair is longer and more spiked then other Saiyans, just like his normal form. Now, he has to defeat his son before any more attention is drawn. He took a battle stance and got ready to attack.

His opening attack was a surprise punch slamming into Masuto's face. Next, he jumped into the air(not very high in his current form). Then, he landed on Masuto's gut. Masuto grabbed Raditz's leg and threw him into a mountain.

Next, Masuto used a mouth blast and got a direct hit. Raditz attempted to counter, but Masuto kicked him to the ground. "At this rate, my power will drop below his!" Raditz yelled. He punched Masuto in the back.

Masuto grabbed Raditz's head and slammed him into the ground. With several punches and slams, Raditz's power dropped below Masuto's, far below. Now it seemed that Raditz would lose this battle(only because Masuto is enraged from his previous battle). However, Raditz had a plan to win to victory. He charged a Ki blast and threw it at Masuto.

Masuto deflected the blast easy, but Raditz's plan had worked. Raditz was now behind his son and he grabbed his tail. Masuto immediately lost all his power. This not only brought his power down to almost zero, but it also returned him back to his base form. Raditz had won the battle and returned to his base form as well. "That battle almost went out of hand," Raditz mumbled under his breath, "maybe I should train more."

Raditz took Masuto back to their shack. The next morning, Masuto woke up. "My head, I feel like I was in a fight," Masuto thought aloud. "That's because you were," replied Raditz. "Dad, when do you get here?" Masuto asked, "and what do you mean I was in a fight?" "I got here last night," Raditz replied, "and about the fight, I have something to explain to you."

"Really, what about?" Masuto asked. "Well," Raditz started, "I was going to wait until you were older, but with what happened last night," "What happened last night?" Masuto asked. "It's like this…" As Raditz explained, Masuto was amazed at what he was told. He had no idea that Saiyans had the ability to transform into giant apes.

He was also fascinated that without training, if his tail was pulled he would lose all his power. "So, that's basically it," Raditz finished. "Why didn't you tell me?" asked Masuto, "or even start training me to control those?"

"Well," Raditz began, "Learning how to control the ape transformation isn't taught until a Saiyan is 6 years old. I can't teach you how to prevent energy drain when your tail is pulled, because I never learned it."

Masuto had to keep himself from laughing. "That sucks, you never trained a great weakness." Masuto said trying to keep a straight face. "Now, I have something very important to talk about," Raditz said. Masuto recognized the tone in his father's voice, it was a very serious one.

Raditz continued, "I have brought a space pod for you, soon you will come with me. Not the next time I leave, but the time after that, you will come with me. At the same time, I will also find my brother, Kakarot, who is somewhere on this planet." Masuto didn't like the idea.

He wasn't very close with his father to begin with, mainly due to their different views when it comes to races other than Saiyans. His father thinks no one is innocent and every other race is insignificant and doesn't deserve life, while Masuto thinks much different.

He believes that everyone starts innocent and only guilty ones deserve punishment, depending on what they've done. Also, he was full aware of what his father does and doesn't want to get involved. Most importantly, he content with his current life. It was then that Masuto knew what he had to do. What he didn't is that his life was soon going to change, forever.


	6. Part 5

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DB**

For the next 10 months, Raditz taught Masuto how to control the ape transformation. For most Saiyans, it would take about 6 months to master. However, it was very difficult for Masuto, since he's only half Saiyan, and his father isn't a very good teacher. He was still nowhere near mastering the transformation.

Also, Masuto got up before his father everyday to train his weakness. He only had about an hour every morning, before his father gets up. He still hadn't mastered it, but his power doesn't drop to nearly zero any more. He still has a long way to go.

Today, was different then most days, his father was not out ready to train him. So, Masuto went to investigate. He found his father fueling up his space pod. Masuto knew what this meant, his father was about to leave.

About twenty minutes later, he was ready. "Remember son, next time I come, it will be to get you," Raditz said. "Right," Masuto replied. The door on the pod closed and his father took off into space. "Good, he's gone," Masuto said to himself. Now, he has to put his plan into action.

He was going to set off on his own. After watching his father fuel up the space pod many times, he could do it easily. So, with the remaining fuel, he fueled up his new pod. He waited 3 days after his father left, before setting off. He got into the pod and left his life behind.

It took him a month before he got to a planet with life. "Let's see," Masuto thought to himself, "Planet Xakra, I wonder what I'll discover here. Now, how do I land this thing?" "Landing sequence initiated," came from the pod. The pod also had a something for landing, but Masuto didn't know how it worked.

The pod was landing and threw Masuto all around the pod. It slammed into the ground tossing Masuto even more. The door opened and Masuto was upside down. He quickly got out of the pod. He looked around to observe his surroundings.

The sky was dark grey filled with clouds that have a lot of lightning traveling between them. The ground was also dark grey and free of vegetation. "This place feels lifeless," Masuto said to himself. He was wearing Saiyan armor that his father gave to him. It had the arm cuffs(I know that's not right, please correct me), but not the leg cuffs.

He also had a scouter that his father gave to him. "Now, who's on this planet?" Masuto asked himself. He activated his scouter to see what powers are out there. The majority were about 35-50. Then, his scouter picked up two equal powers of 1,000. They were the highest on the planet, by a lot.

He decided to check it out as he flew towards the powers. "Why are these powers so much higher then the rest?" Masuto wondered. All he knew was he was going to find out. He flew for a while, and noticed something disturbing. Masuto decided to land and check it out.

His mind wasn't playing tricks on him. So, he decided to ask the locals what had happened. Deciding it would be better if he walked, he set off on foot. After several hours of trudging, Masuto eventually came upon a village. He noticed that the village had two distinct races.

One race was green, had oval-like heads, lizard-like eyes, and hands with three fingers. The other was a human-like race with a few, distinct differences. For one, all have the same, orange hair. Another, they had the same very light, almost white, skin tone. They had a few other differences, slightly different facial features, and body shapes. Both had almost equal power levels.

One of the male human-like ones came up to talk to Masuto. "Welcome, we've never seen anyone like you," the man said, "We don't usually get many visitors, much less children. Anyway, I'm the village chief." "My name is Masuto," Masuto replied. "Welcome, Masuto, so what race do you happen to be?" asked the chief.

"Well, I'm not just one race. I'm half Saiyan, half human," replied Masuto. "Interesting," the chief started, "So, what brings you here?" "Nothing really, I'm just exploring the universe," Masuto responded. "Just one more question," the chief stated, "Are you sure its safe for child to explore this universe alone?"

"I can take care of my self," retorted Masuto. Just then, Masuto's stomach let out a loud growl. The chief laughed, "You seem hungry, come with me, I'll have the chef's prepare a meal." Masuto couldn't refuse a free meal, so of course he agreed.

The village wasn't too big and in a matter of minutes, they arrived at the chief's house.(It was about three times the size of capsule corp.) "Your house is huge!" Masuto said in amazement. "You should see the grand palace in Central City," replied the chief, "It takes up 30% of the city and you can't even see the top from the ground. If you look real closely, you can se it from here and its 1,300 miles east of here."

Masuto looked east and saw the faint shadow of a massive building. "Wow! I've never seen such a tall building," he was in awe as any off-world traveler would be. He joined the chief in the dining hall. A feast was already prepared. Masuto quickly dug in. In ten minutes, the table was empty.

"That was delicious," Masuto said with a now full stomach, "Oh yeah, I've got a question. I was going past an area and noticed something very disturbing." "Allow me to explain," the chief started, "its like this…"

**Author Notes: I need names! I got very few.**


	7. Part 6

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DB.**

**Author Notes: This may be the last chapter, if not then expect one more chapter.**

"You see, we call that area the wasteland," the chief started. "So, how did it get that name?" asked Masuto. "First you must know about the history of my race," the chief continued, "Its not a very old race, only about 300 years. Our ancestors were much stronger." "Really, that's interesting," Masuto stated.

"Yes, it is," the chief replied, "Well, just before our ancestor's end, there was a great battle in the wasteland and it ended with a massive energy explosion. That caused an area of nothingness, a perfect circle. That also caused a sudden change, quickly changing them into this race." "What did your ancestors look like?" Masuto asked.

"That's a very good question, they had bright red skin and white hair. Now, every once in while one of them will be born among us, however they not exactly the same. Just imagine them as mutants, even though that's not actually correct. The last one born was named Jeice. However, Jeice eventually became evil and now is part of the Ginyu Force."

"That's an interesting story," Masuto said, "Anyway, I better be going." "Ok then, may be I'll see you again sometime," the chief replied. Masuto then went after the same powers he detected earlier. They had moved, far, but Masuto could easily catch up. "I'm about to see the sources of these powers are, I wonder what I'll discover," he thought to himself.

He arrived to see the powers were medium level grunts of Frieza's army(They don't have the mechanical Ki blasters, that the low levels do). He also noticed a few locals that the grunts were about to kill. He landed to challenge them. They knew Masuto was coming, they had scouters.

"Who are you?" one of them asked. "None of your business," Masuto retorted. One of them use their scouter to determine Masuto's power. "Power level, 1100," the grunt started, "You better run off kid, your power may be higher than ours, but our are 1000 each, together, we'd defeat you easy."

"I'm not scared of you," replied Masuto. Then, they noticed Masuto's tail. "You're a Saiyan, aren't you? how is that even possible?" the grunt demanded, "Only three Saiyans remain." (they don't know about Goku) Masuto impatiently charged the grunts, not realizing that he left his fighting style behind.

At first, the grunts weren't prepared and were hit. However, they quickly countered. Masuto got a few hits, but he took more damage than he dealt. He jumped back then took to the sky. He shout many Ki blasts at once, but his impatience allowed the grunts to dodge the majority of the blasts.

Then, one kicked Masuto sideways, the other hit him to the ground. Both shot a full power Ki blast at Masuto. One activated his scouter. "His power has dropped down to zero, that kid is dead," one grunt said to the other. They both flew off.

If they would've checked, then they would find out that Masuto was just knocked out. He woke up three hours later. His armor was busted, his scouter was shattered. He struggled to his feet. Sweat poured down his face. Blood slowly dripped from the side of his head. He feels as if gravity itself has increased around him.

With every passing second, his already heavy breath grew heavier. Every step feels like his last, for he can barely even feel his legs. The only reason he can even still move is because, he has trained his endurance over anything else. Then, he collapsed from exhaustion.

He just lay there, his life flashing before his eyes. He can't even move, he much to tired. "No! I can't just lay here, I got to make it, I got to keep going, I must not give up!" Masuto yelled. With new vigor, he focused his inner Ki and managed to take to the air. He was still going slowly, but he was keeping a constant flight.

After hours of flying, he eventually arrived back at his pod. He landed, but didn't manage to stay up and he fell over. Again, he struggled to his feet, he's never been so badly damaged. He pushed the button to open the pod's door. What seemed like an eternity, the door opened.

He struggled to get in, but he managed. The door shut behind him. Immediately, he began to locate the nearest planet. A big green planet appeared on the screen. "Planet Namek, about 3 days away," Masuto said to himself. He began the take off sequence. It was then that Masuto dedicated himself to destroying Frieza and his empire.

**Author Notes: I know this was a short chapter, but its also the last chapter. Tune in to my next story.**


End file.
